PunkoNaruto
by Hydroc
Summary: Naruto joins a band, and they look just like the guys from the Punkomatic. Some pairings later on. rated T for now, maybe later on M, we'll see. chapter 4 is up
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just poking its head above the horizon. Its rays of light came sweeping down upon the land. The coldness of the earth was slowly being turned into warmth as the day of September seventh began. For morning enthusiasts, this was a beautiful day. It was supposed to be one of the best days of September on record. However, for a large portion of the population, this was a day of groans, moans, and early rising. That's right, this was the day of the start of the dreaded school. The reality of the situation was especially hard on one student in particular.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki. Grumbling as the alarm clock beep, he looked at it wearily. The digital numbers said six o'clock. Shutting of the alarm, Naruto wandered of to his bathroom and took a shower. When it was summer, a shower was normally needed to fully wake him. Now that school was here, he knew he needed the extra kick of energy.

This whole routine was especially hard for Naruto. For one thing, he was a ward of the state. His parents had never taught him how to do anything for himself, so when they died when he was seven, he had to learn everything by himself, with a little help from the government. Well, that was not totally true.

Also, it seemed like he'd be taking his junior and senior year of high school in a public school. Apparently, the government was worried about his un-developed social skills. Naruto already knew what most of people's reactions were. With kids and teenagers, he was normal. However, whenever an adult that watched the news spotted him, they knew his past, and then he would have dropped dead, if looks could kill. Why should Naruto be social with those who didn't want to be social with him?

Scratching his scars on his face, he got out of the shower and got dressed. Those damn scars always seemed to itch when he was hungry. He hated how they seemed to look like whiskers. Hat just added to the ammunition people used against him.

Clumsily, he made his way over to the microwave, hitting his feet on almost everything in the small, cramped, dining room/kitchen. He appreciated having his own apartment, but he wished it were just a little bigger.

Opening up his cabinet, he grabbed a random plastic cup of ramen, put it in the microwave, started it up, and waited.

It was odd. For his whole life, ramen was the only thing he had ever learned to make. It wasn't just the accessibility that he liked. In truth, it was the hum of the microwave when he made it that pleased him. It was the contestant, non-changing of the hum was the main thing that made Naruto liked. It gave him a sense of calm, and order. He knew how long the hum was going to be humming, and he also knew what would happen when the humming stopped. Control was the key word here.

A ding went off, signaling that the ramen was done. With a sigh, Naruto went and took it out of the microwave and set to eating it. After about a minute, it was gone. Shaking his head, Naruto grabbed his backpack, generously filled with school supplies donated by the government, grabbed his skateboard, locked his apartment door, and went outside.

The cool morning air was stirred lightly, blowing his still wet, blond hair over to the side. Naruto didn't care. Eventually, when it dried, it would spike up, like it always had. Getting on his skateboard, Naruto started boarding over to the high school. The wind soon dried his hair, and like he had predicted, it spiked up on its own.

An interesting thing happened on his way over though. Another boarder came up beside him. He had black hair, and was wearing a blue shit with white shorts. Naruto smirked to himself. As a trash can came his way, he ollied over it. He glanced over at his companion boarder. The other boarder seemed un-phased. As a table came his way, he grinded on the right side of it, then looked over at Naruto.

Naruto glared at his now skateboard rival. Through out the trip to the school, the competed; when they reached the front gate, there was no clear winner.

Naruto and his rival glared at each other once, parked their skateboards next to one another, and entered the school.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of people talking assaulted Naruto's ears. Looking from left to right, Naruto saw students. They milled about everywhere. They were talking to one another, putting things in lockers, going into classrooms, and the best thing was, they were all ignoring him. The only reason why anyone looked at him were his faded scars, but then they'd quickly lose interest and go back to what they were originally.

Well, that wasn't totally the case. As Naruto passed a group a girls chatting, he saw one of the look at him while she thought he had passed her and couldn't see her. Though he had only glanced back at her quickly, he still knew her eyes were drilling holes into the back of his orange jacket. He remembered those pale eyes of her. He shook his head, trying to get the image of her staring at him. She had probably just figured out who he was.

Naruto soon reached his classroom. He had memorized his schedule before coming. He wasn't going to let him look dumb and not know where anything was. Also, he wasn't going to stop at his locker. His backpack was his locker. Naruto just wanted to get this day over with. Walking into the classroom, it wasn't like he expected. There were big desks with three stools behind each. It seems three kids would have to share each. Also, the big desks were in a semi-circle, and there were three big benches on each level.

Naruto was the first student in. He took a seat in the extreme left of the second level. He didn't want to seem to eager, or not eager enough, so the middle level was perfect. Naruto sat down with a thump and looked at his teacher.

His teachers name was Iruka. He looked to be in his mid twenties. Naruto cringed. He would remember what happened, and still be mad about it. This was probably was not going to be good for Naruto. Luckily, he was only going to have one class with this guy.

Pretty soon, other students started trickling in. After about three minutes, the bell rang, and every stool in the room was being sat on. Naruto surveyed his fellow students.

Well, it seemed like his class had a balance of hotties and well…notties. He gulped when he saw that same girl who had been staring at him in the hallway. He turned to cover his face, but he could tell she had found him and was staring at him again. He could tell she wasn't a normal girl just by looking at her. It was about eighty degrees, and she was wearing a jacket. He could tell she was also pretty popular, since she had four girls talking to her at once.

So there he waited, head turned away, until his teacher cleared his throat and got all of their attention. Naruto sat back in his seat, wondering what this teacher's speech was going to be about.

"Good day to you all. You can call me Mr. Umino. I will be your teacher this year. When I say teacher, I mean your only teacher." He had to pause due to gasps from almost every student, including Naruto. "That's right. You can tear up your schedule, since except for a lunch break in the cafeteria and P.E, you will not be moving from this room this whole year."

"But why Mr. Umino?" a girl also in the middle row asked. Naruto took a quick glance at her. This one was a hottie, with pink hair, long legs, and a slim body. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, knowing she wouldn't see it.

Iruka frowned at her question. "It's an experiment by the government. They are testing out this method vs. the traditional method."

"So that means we're stuck with everybody here for our entire junior year?" asked a distinctly male voice. Naruto chanced a look at its originator. It was that skater kid who had challenged him on the way to school. Naruto grimaced. This wasn't turning out like it was supposed to.

"Yes, I guess if you want to look at it that way, you're stuck with everybody here for the rest of the school year. Also, you'll be receiving a letter tomorrow stating who your councilor is, and the letter will have meeting instructions on it from the councilor. Now, I will read off the attendance list. Say "here" when your name is called."

Naruto sighed. This was going to be the hardest part. Soon news would spread about him, and the whole school would hate him. Iruka started calling off names.

Naruto soon picked out who he thought were interesting people. He picked the coolest people he could see just by looks. They were Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Kiba Inuzuka. He also found out that the pink haired girl was Sakura Haruno and the weird girl, who he found had been staring at him the whole time, was Hinata Hyuga, Heir to the Hyuga clan's worldwide, billion-dollar business. Also, his skate rival was Sasuke Uchiha. His brother supposedly killed his whole family, except for him, and no one knows why.

Iruka stopped after he said Sasuke's name. Naruto grimaced. Iruka was building up fro Naruto's name. This was when it would all start.

"Naruto," was all that Iruka said. "Here." Naruto said, holding back his surprise from his voice. Iruka gave him a knowing nod, and finished the list.

Naruto smiled to himself. His teacher hadn't called his last name. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. This might not be such a bad year after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto wearily sat down in one of the booths with in the cafeteria. The day had in no way gone like he thought it would have. Twice, Iruka had yelled at him for not paying attention. That man had a set of pipes on him. Naruto's ears were still ringing a little. Also, he had found out the school didn't have a microwave, so he couldn't eat his ramen. Things were not going at all like he wanted.

Watching a group of sophomores walk towards him, Naruto grimaced to himself. This was going to be trouble, and that was not something he wanted. However, he could see most of his class was in the tables close to him. His social situation could depend on what he did now. He sighed and closed both eyes.

It was only a few more seconds before he heard the voice of one of the obnoxious sophomores. "Hey, you're sitting at our table!"

Naruto didn't even bother opening an eye. "Yes I am, how about that?"

It took a couple of seconds for the kids to register the comment as defiance. "Well, get up and move!"

"Nah, I think I'm fine with where I'm sitting." Naruto opened his eyes. The sophomores were all tall and muscular. They were probably on the football team. Normally, Naruto would be a little worried, but that would be if he were the average ordinary kid.

"Okay, you're asking for it!" one of them growled. He raised his hand, but another hand caught it. The kid looked behind him in anger.

The hand that stopped him belonged to Sasuke. Sasuke was looking at the kid in amusement. "I wouldn't suggest doing that kid."

The sophomore's friends surrounded Sasuke, and the kid turned angrily towards Sasuke. "Oh, and why should I not pound this little punk?" Naruto raised his eyebrows in waiting for Sasuke's response.

Sasuke shrugged. "Well first off, he's a junior, and you're a sophomore. He beats you, not the other way around."

"You're not changing my mind."

"Also, he's the son of The Fox."

Naruto sighed inwardly. He knew someone would find out eventually. At least Sasuke wasn't bragging it to everyone else in the school.

"So, I suggest, you leave him alone, go find another booth, and forget this ever happened." Sasuke finished.

The sophomores gulped, nodded and quickly left. Sasuke sighed, and sat down opposite Naruto. There, they spent a few minutes staring at one another.

Finally, Sasuke broke the silence. "Look Naruto, I'll hang out with you, as long as last names are not brought up, agreed?"

Naruto shrugged. "That sounds perfect with me."

Sasuke was about to respond, when a hand on his shoulder turned his attention away from Naruto.

The group of sophomores was back, this time with an absolutely huge guy. Naruto eyed him warily. He must have been a senior. "Now, Uchiha, I suggest you get out of our booth. It's too late for your friend here, so just leave peacefully."

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto. Naruto nodded. Sasuke shrugged and got up. Naruto got up with him and faced the group.

He closed his eyes. He then assumed the most basic stance his father had taught him. This was going to be a piece of cake.

Almost immediately, a teacher was up in his face. "What do you think you're doing?" he almost shouted at Naruto.

Naruto just shrugged. "Showing them the basic fox ready stance. They really wanted to see me in action, but I told them I didn't want to kill them." At this, the teacher ushered the sophomores away, telling them quietly to stay away from Naruto.

He and Sasuke sat back down. "That was a nice bluff you pulled there." Sasuke said smiling.

Naruto smiled back. "If only Sasuke knew," thought Naruto. He sighed, and since his eyes were wandering, he spotted Hinata staring at him. Naruto covered his face with his hand. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a good year after all.


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rang loudly. Its ringing was like a thousand angels singing to Naruto's ears. The school day was finally over. He was finally free, and judging by the faces of the other students, they were happy too. Iruka had one last say before the class left the room.

"Remember, you'll get your letter today, and make sure you follow every instruction on it."

Naruto wearily rose from his seat. Slinging his backpack over his back he strolled out into the hall. He immediately turned and headed directly for the front door. He had no more business within the damn school. Once again, things didn't work out as planned.

About after a minute of walking, there was a disturbance at the head of the line. Not wanting to be held back, Naruto shoved his way to the head of the line. There, four big thugs were harassing a girl and holding up the lines trying to go past them. Naruto quickly stepped into the scene.

"Hey, what the he-," one them tried to protest at his entrance, but he was quickly silenced by a well-placed punch to the temple, dropping him to the floor. This got the attention of the other three off the girl and onto Naruto.

"Hey you little twerp, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" the apparent leader spat at him, taking a swing at Naruto's face. Naruto smirked to himself. This was too easy again. Nobody here really knew how to throw a punch, much less fight.

Grabbing the guy's arm, Naruto dropped to one knee and threw the man over his shoulder onto the ground, stunning him. He turned around and stood back up in one fluid motion. Facing the other two thugs, Naruto smiled.

Suddenly, he felt hands grab him and put him in an arm lock. It seems one of these guys friends had come out of the spectators and decided to help them. Naruto stared defiantly at the two remaining thugs, who closed in upon him menacingly.

Then, a blue flash appeared, and Sasuke took down one of the two walking towards him with a flying sidekick. He took the opportunity of surprise to elbow the other guy in the mouth, loosening teeth and dropping him. Naruto smiled, and head butted the guy behind him. As soon as he felt the guy's grip go, he elbowed him in the stomach, and then roundhouse kicked him in the face, yelling "Chuck Norris!" His kick sent the remaining guy's face into the nearest locker.

He looked back over at Sasuke and nodded his thanks, noticing the crowd of kids surrounding them had gone completely silent. He heard teachers approaching, and glanced at Sasuke. "You deal with them," he said jokingly. He decided to help the girl they had been harassing.

First he gathered up her books, squatted down and handed them to her. "Here you go," he said, grinning from ear to ear. He opened an eye, and felt a pit in his stomach. Staring back at him was Hinata. She was crimson, and lowered her gaze as soon as he had opened an eye.

"T-T-Thank y-you N-N-Naruto-kun," she said shakily, taking the books from his hands. "Y-Y-You didn't h-have to do t-that for m-me."

Naruto just smiled goofily, closing both eyes in the process. "Well, don't you worry Hinata! When ever you want me, I'll be here for ya!"

He heard a thump. Opening his eyes, he saw that Hinata had fainted. "Argh! What did I do? Did I say anything wrong?" He grabbed his hair with both hands.

Out of the crowd, a bunch of girls materialized and surrounded Hinata, pushing Naruto out of the way. Naruto got up and brushed himself off. Turning, he went over to Sasuke, who had finished talking to the teachers, who were busy escorting the hurt students to the nurse's office. "Well? What's our punishment?"

Sasuke smirked. "A harsh warning." This made Naruto grin. "So Naruto, where'd you learn those moves? They weren't half bad."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I'll tell you if you tell me where you learned your moves, which weren't that bad either."

They stared intensely at each other for a few seconds. Then, they both laughed, and walked out to where they had left their skateboards.


End file.
